The invention relates to a clutch plate for a motor vehicle friction clutch.
A clutch plate for a motor vehicle friction clutch is known from DE-A-33 40 896 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,780), of which the hub non-rotatably carries a hub disc and in which two lateral discs are rigidly connected to one another and are rotatably arranged axially on either side of the hub disc. The lateral discs are torsionally elastically coupled to the hub disc via springs. One of the lateral discs carries clutch friction linings. The hub engages in central openings in the two lateral discs and, on one of the two lateral discs, is radially guided by a ring which is arranged axially between this lateral disc and the hub disc and engages with axially projecting spring tongues in an annular gap between the hub and the central opening in one lateral disc.